Gripe Española
by Tsukioka Mana
Summary: Antonio se enferma, la peste Española lo tiene mal! así que el lindo de Lovino deberá de cuidarlo, quizá no a buena gana, pero su preocupación aumenta al igual que la fiebre de Antonio.. España x Ita-sur one-shot


Buenas Buenas!! esta vez estoy aqui para publicar un fic cuyos derechos de autor no me pertenecen!! ^^U (El titulo del fic fue mio, no se si les agrade... aunque el titulo es lo menos importante en todo esto ¬¬).. obtuve el permiso de la verdadera autora, Nyu-chan!.. que nos acompaña virtualmente en conversación directa (?)..

Mana: bienvenida!! muchisimas gracias por escribir este fic!! algo que quieras decir antes de comenzar?

Nyu: ...

Mana: ...?

Nyu: Viva Hetalia!!! x3

Mana: siii! banzaiiii~~ *se aleja un poco de Nyu* ^^U algo mas?

Nyu: lo q dice en italiano fue lo q aprendi en mis clases XD

Mana: si, esas aclaraciones las encontraran al final del fic!

Nyu: y y y *levanta la mano* q mi burro d peluche es muy lindo

Mana: *silencio*.. si bueno..

Nyu: el fic me quedo muy corto .-.

Mana: a mi me parece bien, q los lectores nos digan~~ mejor no les quitamos tiempo, disfrutenlo!!

* * *

**España x Ita Sur**

No es que me importe ir a ver si esta bien o algo asi… solo que en la mayoría de Europa prácticamente todos menos mi hermano (el cual anda con ese maldito "macho-patatas") andan con cara de muerte, además tengo hambre!

España idiota! Ho fame!! Dove sei?!

Busco dentro de la cocina (claro primero saber si por una ves su cerebro le había dado para entender que no tiene que esperarse hasta que yo llegue para hacer algo!) Dentro del cuarto…

-España…?

-Zzz…

-… *le tiro una lámpara* DESPIERTATE!!

-A-ah!! Me atacan!! *revolcándose en la cama hasta que se cae* eh? Lovi!! Viniste a verme? *-*

-… Cuando piensas darme comida?

-Ah lovi perdóname *tose* pero no puedo prepararte algo estoy enfermo

-Aja y que quieres que coma?

-Lovi… creo que no es tán difícil que vayas a la cocina y te cocines algo no crees? ^^U

-Y que mas me queda? Por que no te apuras y te curas!!??

-Por que… no puedo? Seria bueno que me ayudaras… ya sabes cuidarme *-*

-… no

-Loviii!!

-Non voglio!

-… No entendí… pero miralo asi! Si estoy enfermo por mucho tiempo no podre seguir cuidando la cosecha de tomates!!

-AAh!! E-esta bien! Pero no es por ti! Es por los tomates!

-…

-…

-Y… entonces?

-Vado a prepare il pranzo… *me voy tirándole la puerta*

No es que realmente me preocupe… no creo que sea tan grave pero en cierto modo creo que se lo debo… sea como sea el me cuido cuando era pequeño…

-*Abro la puerta* come *tiro el plato en la mesita* adiós

-Lovi… Tienes que quedarte conmigo

-Per che?

-Por que dijiste que ibas a cuidarme ToT

-Pero ya comi

-Entonces acompáñame *ojitos*

-Ah! Che palle! *Me siento en la cama* come rápido!

-… ^^U

-QUE COMAS!!

-si.. si ya voy

-…

-… *come*

-…

-Lovi…

-Que quieres?

-Le falto sal…

-Estas enfermo trágatelo asi!! Te hace daño la sal!!

-E-enserio…?

-No se! Que importa! Comételo!

-S-si… *come*

-… Sabe bien?

-Sip ^^ *tose* me gusta que lovi me cocine

-Non dice bugie?

-… lovi… traducción?

-*me sonrojo* n-nada!

-por que siempre haces eso?

-Que hice?

-Dices algo en italiano y después no me dices que es

-Entonces aprende!

-Tu no me enseñas

-Que inútil!

-Lovi… te quiero

-¡! *siento como se pone roja la cara* ya terminaste! *le quito el plato* voy a dejarlo alla

- me falta la mitad…

-Ya comiste mucho te vas a engordar!!

-… como di- *tiro la puerta antes de que termine*

Por que siempre tiene que salir con eso!!

Punto de vista de Antonio:

Tengo sueño… me duele todo… estoy cansado… Tanto le molesta hacer algo por mi por una ves en su vida… estará preocupado? Tal ves puedo hacer que se preocupe

*vuelta a realidad*

-*Entro por la puerta* Idiota ya me voy

-Ahh no puedes *con lo poco que le quedaba de voz* quédate…

-Non voglio

-Lovi sabes algo?

-Que?

-Podría morirme por esto y hasta es muy probable

-D-de verdad?! Emm… *tratando de disimular preocupación*

-Si

-… vado a prepare la cena… *salgo corriendo*

-L-lovi..no…

Ahora estoy en la cocina intentando tontamente no llorar cuando se que voy a seguir haciéndolo por mas veces que me limpie las lagrimas… Por que? Nunca pude decirle lo que sentía… Nunca…

-Lovi.. aquí estas… *camina torpemente hasta donde estoy y se sienta frente a mi* que pasa?

-Non sono affari tuoi

-… vamos dime…

-Tu…

-Yo?

-Io non voglio essere da solo

-solo…?

-si… *susurro con la cabeza baja*

-Me dejaras solo…

-Por qu… oh… por lo de morirme?

-*asiento*

-Lovi… de verdad te lo creíste?...

-AH? Creérmelo?! Maldito mentiroso!!

-Tranquilo…

-No estoy tranquilo! Ti odio! *me voy corriendo*

Ya pasaron 5 horas desde que me fui y se hiso tarde… No puedo creer que me haya preocupado asi…

*Tocan la puerta* No pienso abrir

*Siguen tocando* Esta bien…

-*abro y me encuentro con los mismo ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa dulce que siempre me dedica y su cara con raspones y algunas heridas* P-per che sei qui?!

-Para ti *extiende un ramo de rosas*

-Lárgate no las quiero *le cierro la puerta en la cara*

-Espera *sostiene la puerta dejando un espacio* si quieres me voy pero por favor acepta las rosas si?

-Ah… *sorpresa…* a..a…a… ah!! *solo escuche algo cayendo al piso… y era la misma persona, claro ese estúpido enfermo y se pone a andar tonteando por ahí… lo recojo pero el maldito pesa… a como puedo lo medio tiro en mi cama y recojo las flores, después las pongo en un florero antes de volver a la cama donde estaba el de ojos verdes*… *suspiro*

-Zzz…

-Oye despiértate! Te traje la cena

-*Despierta* ah…? Lovi… gracias, ya no estas enojado?

-Si estoy pero, solo por que estas enfermo no puedo dejarte morir de hambre

-Grazie (mala pronunciación)

-Hazle un favor a la humanidad y sigue hablando español

-Lo siento… oye… creo que no puedo comer

-Como que no?!

-Es que… ya que Francia esta como yo no podía comprarle flores así que tuve que ir a recogerlas y me lastime las manos…

-Oh… y esperas que te de comer o algo asi?

-Por favoooooor *cara de cachorrito*

-*suspiro* si si pero que sea rápido

-Graci.. *le meto la cuchara en la boca para que se caye*

-Come y cállate!

-^^U

*Despues de un rato*

-Ya esta! Ahora no me molestes y duérmete

-Espera… *tomandome de la cara y juntando sus labios con los mios… primero solo por unos segundos pero después de que me separe un poco volvió a hacerlo, haciendo un beso mucho mas intenso*

-*Rojo a mas no poder*D-d-d-du-du-du-duermete!!!

-Jaja…

*Despues de un rato vuelvo a entrar al cuarto y lo veo durmiendo tan pacíficamente*

-Que estará soñando…? *suspiro y me siento en la orilla de la cama* eres un idiota…solo a ti se te ocurre venir a traerme flores estando enfermo, pero aun así te preocupaste por hacer algo para que te perdonara… tal ves mas idiota soy yo por no apreciarte… Te lastimaste para que te perdonara… fue estúpido, dulcemente estúpido… y lindo… Grazie *le doy un beso en la mejilla* Prometo cuidarte mejor… Ti amo

-*Abre un ojo* de verdad? *-*

-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-estabas despierto!?

-Bueno si… después de que te sentaste si

-Vo-y-a-ma-tar-te

-Jejeje… Lovi… no lastimes a un enfermo si? ^^U

-Esta bien… solo espera a que te cures!

-… ^^U

-…

-Pero si dijiste que me amabas *sonrisa idiota*

-cállate… *bostezo*

-Estas cansado?

-Que te importa? *caigo dormido en su pecho… estaba cansado… ya era tarde y habían pasado muchas cosas hoy*^

-Lovi…? Aww!! *abrazo*

-…

-Buenas noches mi lovi *besito rápido en los labios y me cobija con cuidado antes de dormido conmigo*

**FIN**

* * *

Nyu: Bien… ya lo hice XD.. y aqui al final estan las frases de italiano

ACLARACIONES:

*non voglio: no quiero

*vado a prepare il pranzo: voy a preparar el almuerzo

*per che: por que (se pronuncia per que XD)

*che palle: no me acuerdo q era... q alguna cosa... lo q sea, salio en un cap d hetalia -w-

*non dice bugie? : no mientes?

*vado a prepare la cena: lo mismo... voy a preparar la cena

*Non sono affari tuoi: no es asunto tuyo

*Io non voglio essere da solo: yo no quiero estar solo

*Ti odio: (oviamente) te odio

*per che sei qui: por q estas aqui

*grazie: ... gracias -.-

*Ti amo: te amo .-.

y eso es todo

Mana: gracias a tus clases de italiano~~ *o*

Nyu: si algo esta mal culpen a mi profe d italiano!.... pero el viene d italia asi q no creo q este malo .-.

Mana: confiemos en lo q dice entonces ^^... y bueno, y con eso nos despedimos!

Nyu: la I es mejor que la N

Mana: ... ah? o_o?

Nyu: es mas *casi hablando sola* chII es una secadora d ropa corriente y d mala calidad.. francia jamas metería su cabeza en ella ni aunque UKe lo obligara a patadas

Mana: ... *se alejo un poco mas, sonriendo algo nerviosa* ^^U alguien dejan review??

Nyu: si no dan reviews no m importa por q tengo alta autoestima pero q lo hagan por q es mejor sIIIII dar reviews a NNNNo dar reviews!!!


End file.
